


Life is Such a Game!

by WantSomeGingerWithThatSushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeGingerWithThatSushi/pseuds/WantSomeGingerWithThatSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shenanigans of Hope's Peak Academy, a school for only the best of their talents! Each honored student is handpicked by...[a muffled noise] and invited to come to the wonderful school to study and hone these abilities! Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I'm so excited, I was drawn here by some amazing stories and hope I can intrigue you all with my...not so shabby work! c:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we follow Ishimaru's strifes in the classroom, and learn more about his part in this school

_Teenagers poured into the classroom after a long break for lunch._

I _shimaru was already there, which wasn't too suprising. He didn't really have friends to sit with in the courtyard where all the teens went to dine on delectable foods they brought, usually from home. You see, his position as hall monitor didn't help him in his pursuit of friends. Often he caught his classmates smoking, skipping, or, to Ishimaru's disgust, running in the halls. To be frank, Ishimaru handed out detentions freely, like candy. If he was caught in an empty hallway, or deserted classroom, the bullying he almost always received would only escalate._

_After a horribly incident involving Leon Kuwata and his trusty baseball bat, Ishimaru stayed where he knew he couldn't be cornered, or better yet, where there was supervision of adults._

He waved and greeted the entering students, happy and eager to start class.

Few even acknowledged him. Naegi stopped, sensing that Ishimaru was hurt by being ignored like that. "Hey Ishimaru, what's up?" He asked casually, rubbing his neck. Ishimaru paused, thinking, before laughing full-heartedly, "Why, the ceiling of course!" A few seconds of silence passed between them, awkwarder than school dances. Ishimaru tried to think of something to talk about. Suddenly, it hit him and he grinned. "So, have you talked to Maizono about your romantical feelings towards her?" He asked, being loud, as usual. Naegi lurched forward, pressing his finger to Ishimaru's lip to make him fall silent. Behind them, Leon shot a glance over to where they were standing, his baseball bat rested on his shoulder. Naegi hissed at Ishimaru, "Not so loud! If Leon hears, he'll skin me and make me his new doormat for looking at Maizono." "But Naegi!-" Ishimaru cried, quieter now, "You are being a doormat as we speak for not telling her! Anyway, neither one of them has confirmed the rumors of them being an item!" Ishimaru's voice died when he noticed Maizono, next to Leon, his arm wrapped around her. Naegi turned, noticing it to. "I rest my case." He said, grumpily.

Ishimaru thought, then snapped his fingers, "Why don't you just move on? How about Fukawa?" Naegi rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding? You've obviously not been around her after she faints, she's nuts! Plus, She's head over heels for Togami." Ishimaru frowned slightly, "Okay...how about....Asahina or S-" "No way man-" Naegi interrupted, "Sakura would kill me if I touched Asahina, plus, after what Hagakure told us about me, him and Asahina, she hasn't been about to look at me the same way since!" Ishimaru was stumped, he knew that the twins were OUT of the question, and Chihiro...She saw them all as friends, they found that out after Yamada had asked her out. And, either way, with Mondo protecting her, no one was eager to lay a hand on her,  ~~no matter how cute she was.~~  

There was only one person left. "What about Kigiri?" Naegi paused suddenly. His eyes showed how fast his mind was racing. Suddenly he sat down, his face red. Ishimaru looked over to see Kigiri herself walking into the room. To far away to hear what they had been discussing...so did Naegi-

Ishimaru's thoughts were halted suddenly a voice outside the door. "Yo, hall monitor in there?" A gruff voice called. Mondo. Leon snickered, a devious prank about to take place.

"Nah man." Leon said, although, he could see Ishimaru, who looking confused.

The gang leader walked in, a-

"Hey! What is that?" Ishimaru asked, his voice booming. Whatever it was, Mondo quickly shoved it in his mouth, wincing slightly. Ishimaru glared up at the taller boy. "Open your mouth." He demanded. "Not a chance." Mondo hissed threw teeth, clamped shut. Ishimaru crossed his arms, and spoke calmly. "Either you show me, or you can show the teacher. Remember, I can only give you a detention. Meanwhile, our teacher...well.." He smiled, no trace of evil there. He said in a eager, advice giving way.

Mondo groaned, and pulled a...cigarette out from his mouth, wiping a few ashes from his tongue with a wipe of his sleeve. "There." Mondo said, sounding more annoyed than angry, "Can I sit down?" Ishimaru calmly gave him a Detention slip. "This friday, Show up with work, since your going to be there for an hour or so." "Psht, the teacher's are too busy grading papers to make sure I'm doin' work." Mondo said, sounding cocky. "Which is why I volunteered to watch the students, while the teacher does work. So far, Mondo Oowada, it seems like your the only one who has received a detention that day." "What?!" Mondo, Leon and Hagakure, all common offenders, shouted.

"I will be watching over Thursday's Detention. Now, please be seated." With that, Ishimaru sat down. The classroom exploded with talk of what would happen. Leon and Hagakure were gloating about having received detention _next week._  Mondo growled, pushing them away. He looked pretty pissed. Ishimaru on the other hand was excited!

_'Mondo Oowada. I promise I will make a honest man of you!'_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to give feedback!


	2. Prologue

_To set the scene, this is a description of the homeroom where Ishimaru Kiyotaka sat. It was loud; teenage voices boomed, the boys being singled out with the rare voice crack._

_The room was in chaos. In the front row, only two boys sat. One looked rather grumpy, as a girl behind him with two thick braids and round glasses talked to him. He didn't look interested. This was Togami Byakuya, Super High School Level Ultimate Affluent Progeny, whatever that meant. The girl talking to him was Touko Fukawa, Super High School Level Writer._

_The other boy sitting in front was the before mentioned Ishimaru, his level being Super Highschool Level Hall Monitor. It may seem funny, but he took his job a bit too seriously. But hey, who could blame the guy? It was his best attribute, if you believe the label you received upon entry to the school._

_Behind him and Togami sat Fukawa, a boy and two other girls. The boy has a strange hair problem. Similar to Alfalfa in Rascals, one clump of hair would, simply put, defy gravity. It stuck out like a sore thumb, no pun intended. His name was Naegi Makoto, and he was Super High School Level Luckster. He was staring at the girl next to him, a blue haired, kind of pretty looking girl. You might recognize her, since she's famous and all. Her name is Maizono Sayaka, and she was the SHSL [note: this is the shortened version of Super High School Level] Idol, so of course she was a heart-throb. Course, there were rumors of her and Leon Kuwata, the SHSL Baseball player, going steady, but often people like Naegi discouraged the rumor._

_Next to Maizono was a tan skinned girl, licking her fingers, the remnants of a donut being lapped down. This was Aoi Asahina, SHSL Swimmer. She often went swimming with her best friend, Sakura Ogami, SHSL Fighter, a buff girl who had scars across her face in the shape of an X. Lots of rumors about how that happened have sprung, but anyone caught saying them by Asahina was attacked by the slim swimmer. And she was strong even after eating 3 to 4 boxes of donuts._

_In the back two rows sat a strange mixture, even for Hope's Academy. There was Leon, looking over at a plump boy with distain. That was Yamada, or SHSL Otaku, who was occupied with polishing a pale skinned girl's shoes for her. She had black hair, in big twin curl style. Her name was Celestia “Celeste” Ludenberg. She was SHSL Gambler, so she often wore expensive looking Lolita style dresses, mostly in black. She was ruthless to Yamada, treating him like a servant, though he didn't seem to mind._

_Next to them was a delicate looking girl with shaggy long blonde hair, tapping away at her computer, not really speaking much. She seemed happy with whatever she was doing. Her name was Chihiro Fujisaki, the sweetest girl you could meet. She was kind of weird, tending to hang out with the guys, while the other girls made her nervous. People often explained that back home, she lived with her dad and her 'brother', so of course she would be more accustomed to hanging out with guys._

_Someone's feet were propped up on her chair. This was Mondo Oowada, a force not to be reckoned with. He was SHSL Gang leader. A rumor going around was that his middle name was Kick Ass. Often, his gang would be seen waiting for him outside of class on their motor bikes. He had become their leader due to a mysterious accident involving his brother, Daiya. He was really protective of Chihiro, and often people assumed they were going steady. Anyone who voiced this, however, got their nose shoved into their brains by Mondo. Next to Mondo, laughing as usual, was Hagakure, SHSL Fortune teller. Honestly, at this point everyone believed his abilities. He would always pack up, say goodbye and get his homework [which he still never did] right before the teachers would call for him over inter-com for yet another drug test._

_Pressed against the wall due to them sharing a seat sat Junko and Ikusaba. They were twins, but definitely not friends. Junko was the more dominant of the two. One time, or so Hope's Peak Academy students heard, Junko forced her sister to dress exactly like her for all of their younger years. This had only stopped recently. The one way to tell them apart was playing a military trumpet. Ikusaba would launch herself in the air eager to battle, being SHSL Ultimate Solider and all. Often you can see her whispering to Sakura. Probably war stories._

_Junko, on the other hand, was SHSL Fashionista. Though she looked the part, there was also an air of despair around her, similar to when you’re last to be chosen at dodgeball._

_Then, leaning on the wall of the classroom was Kirigiri Kyouko, the most intimidating girl in the world [besides Sakura]. Her SHSL was unknown. There were a lot of ideas about what it could be, but none that really made much sense. She had the usual calm look on her face, her eyes searching the room dully._

_This was Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy, and this is their story._

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddya think? Leave a message! I don't bite!   
> Also, I do read what you guys say, and if any suggestions are made, I might just add it in. Thats right, Audience participation!


End file.
